The present invention relates to a play system for children, and particularly to a play system of the type comprising a playmat and a plurality of play pieces of soft material for use on a playmat when the playmat is in its flat condition.
It is known, for example as described in British Patent GB2265318, to provide such play systems with a playmat constructed and dimensioned so as to be foldable from a flat condition for normal use as a playmat with the play pieces, or to a folded condition defining a receptacle for storing or shipping the play pieces and playmat. Such a construction thus provides a convenient and compact storage arrangement for storing the play pieces and the playmat when the play pieces are not being used, and also for transporting the playmat and play pieces from one location to another.
Play systems of this type have been found to have interest-generating and educational value with respect to children of certain age groups. Many such systems are available to the public with a wide variety of play pieces that may be selected according to the respective age group, and the particular educational or interest-generating effect desired to be produced.